


Judgemental Angelic Voyeurism

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Constantine (TV)
Genre: Gen, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Voyeurism, community: mmom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 16:44:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18721006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: After a long day all John wants is a hot shower and good wank, but privacy is hard to come by when an angel has his eye on you.





	Judgemental Angelic Voyeurism

It had been a long day after a longer week, even for John Constantine.

He'd been too tired to after the ritual to do anything but stagger home and stand under the shower to wash off the blood (mostly not his) and dirt. He leaned against the glass, letting the warm water cleanse him body and spirit - if not truly soul.

He wrapped a soft towel around his waist and rubbed antiseptic cream over the worst cuts (Chas had drilled into him how important this was and even when Chas wasn't around, John followed his orders on this at least). Next came scotch for the inner wounds. Then bed. Lying nearly naked on top of the bedcovers he was safe and clean and content...yet sleep wouldn't come.

John let his hand move beneath the towel and find his cock. Slow, rhythmic strokes. No need to rush this. Not when he could enjoy the build-up as much as the climax. The release would hopefully leave him fully relaxed, enough to fall into a dreamless sleep.

He closed his eyes. He was hard now. He took deep breaths, in through his nose, slow exhales through his mouth, seeking to control the timing of release. 

Someone cleared their throat.

John's eyes flew open and he stared at Manny, who was leaning on the doorframe. 

"What in the name of heaven are you doing here?"

"I wanted to thank you for your work tonight," Manny said.

"And you felt the need to do that now?" 

"I'm sorry," Manny said, unapologetic. "Am I interrupting your sinning?"

John flung open the towel, exposing himself to Manny's gaze. "You knew what I was doing before you showed up, you angelic bastard. If you wanted to watch, you only had to ask."

Manny did not look away, merely quirked one eyebrow. "If I decide to watch, you won't even know I'm doing it."

He was gone without so much as a flurry of wings.

John rolled his eyes. If Manny thought the threat of judgemental angelic voyeurism would put him off, he was wrong. The thing about being damned was that the question of sin became moot.

He drew another long breath, found his rhythm again. 

When he did come it was with an intense wave of pleasure better than he'd expected. He wiped liberally with the towel, tossed it aside, then snuggled naked beneath the sheets and slept like a babe in arms.


End file.
